


A Beautiful Lie

by robinstraker



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Asexual!Charles, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinstraker/pseuds/robinstraker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles is reluctant to initiate a relationship with Erik, afraid the man will reject him when he finds out his secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Beautiful Lie

**Author's Note:**

> italics are thoughts. crossed-out italics are thoughts that were discarded and not deliberately projected.

 

 

“…in fact, it’s a rather groovy mutation. You know, mutation took us from single celled organisms…”

Charles had always been known as a womaniser in Oxford. Incorrectly, as it happened.

He did regularly pick up girls at the bar, after complimenting the parts about them that they felt most self-conscious about. Sometimes, that would be all it was, sharing a drink, chatting, then going their separate ways. More often than not though, Charles found himself invited back to their respective student flats. It would have been easy to just give them a mental nudge to back off, but  Charles knew he would feel guilty.

Each time, he would try, he honestly would, to actually go through with the act. It was what he had been brought up to know was right, was natural, yet he never saw the appeal. Neither did his genitalia, apparently.

So Charles, hating to leave the girls who were desperate for a night off from the stress of university, sent them to sleep, with a suggestion that they had the sex they expected of him - whether it be below average, satisfactory or the best they had ever had. He would then leave discreetly, making sure no-one saw him.

This had saved him many times from awkward situations, as well as humiliation amongst his peers. 

 

*

 

“Erik…” Charles murmured, breaking the silence that hung heavily over their game of chess.

“Mmm?” He hummed back, trying to work out his opponent’s strategy.

“You’ll never beat me if you keep thinking so loudly.” He said with a smirk, moving his piece exactly where Erik had been hoping he would not, and taking his bishop. 

“Cheat!” Erik exclaimed, pointing in accusation. “What’s the point in playing if you read my mind?”

“I’m not doing it on purpose. It’s no different to me trying to hide a magnet from you. You immediately know where it is.” He explained. He wished Erik would still play with him. It had only been because Erik was thinking so hard, and he really did enjoy the alone time with him.

 “Can you hear my other thoughts too, if I’m thinking…loud?” Erik asked carefully, suddenly cautious. Charles shrugged.

“I guess, maybe. Depends…why?”

Erik stood to leave.

“No reason. Goodnight, Charles. Oh, and checkmate.” His fingers twitched as he left the room, his remaining bishop knocking Charles’ king over.

Charles stared at the board in shock. Had Erik deliberately thought hard about the first bishop, to distract Charles from the second? Had it all been some kind of test?

With a sigh, Charles decided questioning Erik’s psyche could wait until morning, finished his whiskey and went to bed.

 

 *

 

Fast asleep, he woke to someone calling him.

Except the house was silent, and there was no one in his room.

_Charles…Charles!_ came the voice again, and Charles sat up, confused. His head throbbed as it suddenly tuned in to everyone in the mansion, all their dreams filtering in at once. That’s when he realised the voice was coming from someone’s mind…Erik’s.

 

_Erik? Is that you?_

 

_Of course it’s me. Has anyone ever said that you sleep like the bloody dead? I’ve been trying to wake you for half an hour._

 

_Why? What’s wrong?_

 

_Nothing. I thought this would be more…_ ~~_romantic_ ~~ _…interesting, that’s all._

 

_Erik I haven’t a clue what you’re on about._

 

_Charles,_ Erik thought slowly, wanting to sound just right in Charles’ head, _Charles, would you do me the honour of allowing me to take you out for a meal tomorrow night?_

 

Charles’ mind was blank for the first time in his life.

 

_What, on a date?_

 

_Yes on a date you idiot._

 

_Oh. I…Erik, I don’t know what you want from this._

 

_You’re not telling me you’re straight. Don’t lie to me. You’re a crap liar._

 

_No, no that’s not it. Forget I said anything. I would very much like to go on a date with you, tomorrow night._

 

_…Good._

 

_…_

 

_…Well, goodnight then, Charles._

 

_Goodnight, Erik._

 

 

Once the connection was broken, Charles let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding.

 


End file.
